Forbidden Touch
by AlyssaNight
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are hiding their affair from everyone they knew. When they're secret is out they're forbidden to talk to one another and see each other. They are both now in different arranged marriages from one another but will that keep them apart?Will they're love stay strong and they'll be together in the end? OOC, LEMONS, ALL HUMAN, AU
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm rewriting the whole prologue to Forbidden Touch so those of you who read the previous prologue...I don't know. Tell me which one is better? The original or the newer one. And yes this is still a experiment story.

Disclaimer: I don't own VA. But I do wish I own Dimitri though ;D Who doesn't? Besides Team Adrian fans ._. That's a whole different story. TEAM DIMITRI ALL THE WAY! WOOT :D ~

* * *

DPOV

I closed my eyes. All I can see and smell were her. I needed her. Wanted her. Loved her. I could remember the feel of her naked thighs pressed against mine. Her sweet laughter in my ear as I whispered things in her ears. I wanted to be back in our bed rolling around, tangling the sheets, making love. I can still remember as she yells my name and I yell hers. I wish things were back as they were before...a man can hope.

I think back to this morning...

* * *

_I hear her before I even open my eyes. I stay lie down on my stomach on my bed waiting for her to close the door and climb on top of me. I hear the door closing softly, I guess she doesn't want to wake me up so she can surprise me? Maybe. That's my Roza for me._

_Click._

_Hmm...the doors locked. Let the fun begin. I feel one side of the bed go down as she climbs onto the bed. She goes under the blanket that's covered over my body and crawls on the top of me. I can tell shes naked because I can feel her erect nipples on the back of my legs. She begins to make a path of kisses from my knees to my lips. She makes frequent stops especially to bite all over my back and my neck. She knows I'm awake but I'm just letting her have her fun before I plow her and bring us to oblivion._

_When she begins to nibble on my ear, I couldn't stand it no more. I flipped her over onto her back and begin to kiss her cheeks and neck as much as I can. I love hearing her squeal and laugh as I keep kissing her._

_"Dimitri stop!" She screams as I tickle her._

_I stop and look down at her, smiling. I brush a lock of her hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She looked like an Egyptian Goddess with her hair all spread out over the pillow. Her skin is the color of the inside of a almond shell, her lips are full that has the pouty look, her eyes a dark brown and her hair is so dark brown that it looks close enough to black. Don't get me started on her body..._

_Her body shape was like an hourglass. Not a perfect body, per se but the body I want in a type of girl. She had the right curves in every place and her boobs weren't too big and weren't too small, just right. I dont give much of a thought because Roza starts to run her hands down my abs to much down south._

_I chuckle in her ear and start to kiss her. She grabs my cock and I swear I harden even more. She starts to pump her hand up and down and all I can think about is how much I wanted her mouth to be there. Like she was reading my mind she pushes me away and brings me to sit up at the edge of the bed. She gets down onto her knees and gives me a smirk before her hand grabs my penis and her head goes down. She licks her lips and god damn did I just wanted to pick her up and bite her damn lips._

_She slowly pumps her hand up and down as she starts to lick the crown of my penis with such slowness I wanted to shove myself in her beautiful mouth already. She gives me what I call her "evil" smiles and bites down softly onto the tip of my penis. I throw back my head and groan. I bring my hands up and put them into her soft, dark brown hair. I gently push her head down a bit more and feel her teeth as she goes lower down on me. I hiss between my teeth, knowing this was going to be a long morning after what happened last night._

_Her head starts to bob up and down. She keeps at a slow pace, wishing she would go faster. The more I moaned the more she went slower. I bit my lip to stop from moaning, oh and its a good thing I did too because Roza begins to bob her head faster. I was dying to just fuck her mouth already but I wanted to let her set the pace. She begins to fondle my ball sack and I couldn't stand it no more. My hips begin to rise to bring myself more into her mouth and so I can cum faster._

_My balls were on fire and I couldn't do anything about it as Roza begins to suck harder and deep throat me. She brings her mouth all the way down to my pubs and I swear I have never felt better than right now. I'm yelling and moaning her name as she continues her assault on me. Soon enough I'm close to-_

"DIMITRI!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

I snap out of my memories of this morning. I look into the eyes of my older brother, Tom. He's giving me a look of disbelief and then smirks at me. He shakes his head and goes back to what he was saying to our close business partners, Ivan Zeklos and Jared Steele.

I sigh and shake my head at them. I had a raging hard on right now and they probably thought I was thinking about my "fiance" Tasha Ozera. We were in an arranged marriage because it was to keep me and Roza apart. Roza is supposedly marrying some guy she doesn't even know yet. I should be the one marrying my Roza, not some man she doesn't know yet. Roza and I couldn't be together after our families figured out that we were in love with each other and wanted to be more than lovers. Our family was desperate to get Roza away from me and her family vice versa. But that didn't stop us. I mean come on...

I'm seeing my Roza tonight anyways...and we've been sneaking around for the past 2 weeks or so after we tried to stay away from each other. I guess shes the one person I'm really forbidden to touch.

* * *

Do you like or no? :DD Review please! Tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not. Any questions just ask!

Goodnight ya'll (:

-Alyssa Night.


	2. The Beginnings Part I

**A/N:** I just changed a few things (: Still the same chapter though!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dimitri. Oops. I mean I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. BUT. Hey its almost Christmas so maybe I'll get Dimitri under my tree this year? ;D See ya at the end!

**Warning:** I know a lot of people don't like the pic on profile in chapters but sorry! Its in this story so check them out if you're more into the visual type of things.

**P.S.** **THIS IS SET BEFORE CHAPTER ONE!**

**The Beginnings Part I**

**ROSE POV**

I was singing the chorus to "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder. It was one of my favorite songs and it made me think about having a baby with Dimitri. I close my eyes as I still sing out loud and imagine a baby boy running away from Dimitri as Dimitri pretends to be a monster. The thought of it brought a smile to my lips and I cant wait for the day it will happen.

I stopped singing when Dimitri wraps his arms around my waist and turns me around to face him. He leans his forehead against mine and kisses me softly on my lips. I bring my arms up and wrap them around his neck and tip toe to deepen the kiss. Dimitri groans as I stick my tongue in his mouth and start licking his tongue. He picks my legs up and sets me on the kitchen counter **(Pic on profile)**so he wouldn't have to bend his neck down as much. I tangle my fingers into his long, thick brown hair and press myself against him more. I still hear the music softly in the background as we keep kissing. Dimitri pulls back and tucks some of my long dark brown hair behind one of my ears.

"You know Roza..." Dimitri says, his voice thick with his accent.

"Hmm?" I say as I put my head on his chest and close my eyes.

"I'm going to sing that to our baby girl one day," he whispers in my ear.

I lean back and look in his eyes and smile. I run my fingers in his hair and say softly, "One day, Dimitri. One day..."

"We could start trying to make a baby girl right now..." Dimitri suggests raising one of his eyebrows.

Oh I so hated him when he did that because he knew I couldn't raise on of my eyebrows. I shake my head at him and jump off the counter. We were both in the mood to have some sexy time but I was hungry. _Sexy time can wait...especially when I have a little surprise for Dimitri..._I thought.

"I'm hungry," I tell him.

"When are you not hungry, Roza?" He asks, chuckling.

He moves to the refrigerator and starts taking out food to make for me. I loved it when he makes me food since I can barely cook for myself. I leave him to the cooking and step out to the patio.**(Pic on profile)**I sit down on one of the chairs and close my eyes. I take a deep breath of the mountain fresh air; it really was different from the air back in the city. We've been here for a week already and so far no one has found us yet. We ran away from home as soon as we found out that our parents despised the fact that we were together.

I still remember it clearly when me and Dimitri sat down together with both of our parents and told them we were planning on getting married. The look on their faces when we told them went from shock to hatred and to disappointment. It was beyond crazy after we told me. Dimitri and his dad fighting, me screaming for Dimitri as my dad drags me out of there. Dimitri punches his dad so his dad would let him go and he can save me. I can't remember what Dimitri did to my dad because it was all of a blur and happening so fast. All I know was that Dimitri grabbed me and we were running to his car. We jumped in his car and he drove off as fast as he could. When we were far away enough we got rid of our cellphones and we stayed at a motel in the middle of nowhere.

The next day we planned out what we were going to do. Dimitri was going to sell his car and get a truck then we'll supply up on food and go to Dimitri's cabin. Couple months ago Dimitri bought a cabin for me and him so we could relax there whenever we wanted to. The main advantage of the cabin is that only me and Dimitri knew where the cabin was and the only people who knew about it. (Pic on profile) I was scared, dead scared. I didn't want my parents or his to find us and then separate us forever. I couldn't live without Dimitri. Hes the reason why I wake up everyday and look forward to. If I lost him...I wouldn't know what to do...

"Roza?" I snap out of it and turn to Dimitri.

"Its cold Roza, come inside. I don't want you to get sick," Dimitri tells me.

I stand up and take another breath before I go inside. Inside was really warm and it made me feel all tingly everywhere. I give Dimitri a kiss on the cheek as I pass by him. As I go into the kitchen, all I smell is the spaghetti that was cooking and the garlic bread that was baking in the oven. I go into the living room before I start eating something and Dimitri gets mad at me. I sit down on the comfy sofa and pull the light brown fuzzy blanket on top of me although the fireplace was blazing. **(Pics on profile)**I grab my book "Fifty Shades of Grey" by E.L. James off the coffee table and begin to read where I left off.I have to admit even though there are a lot of bad reviews on it, its pretty interesting even though the sex is the same thing throughout the book. When I get to the part where Ana and Christian are in the "red room" and Ana is getting teased with the crop, Dimitri tells me the food is done.

As I was about to get up, Dimitri brings 2 plates filled with spaghetti and garlic bread. Just looking at it made my mouth water so I sat back down all giggly and happy. I take the plate he offers me and he sits down next to me. I was about to take a big bite out of my garlic bread when we both heard the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER :D**

**REVIEW (:** Please, it'll help a lot. Hrm. Did I mention this is my first fanfiction? So reviews are much appreciated! **By the way, does anyone have a guess on who is going to be Rose's supposed husband?**

Thanks!

Much love,

Alyssa Night.


	3. Surprise Dresses and Dates (BETA'D)

**A/N:** Here ya go, BETA'D chapter! (: Am I killing you guys with what happened in the last chapter? Part II is coming soon. Not that many changes, just so you know.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own VA, Richelle Mead does.

P.S. Pictures on profile...yep.

******Huge thank you to FreedomWriter2010 for being my beta**(:

**Surprise Dresses and Dates  
**

**RPOV**

_BAM BAM BAM BAM_

Oh my fucking nuggets. Who the hell would bang on my door at 8 in the morning?! Do they honestly not know whose room this is? Do they not know that I, Rosemarie Hathaway, will be their WORST nightmare ever if they don't let me sleep in until 12 in the afternoon?! I groan into my pillow as the banging on the door continues. I reach over to the nightstand beside my bed blindly trying to grab my alarm clock. Once I get a good grip on the alarm clock I heave it towards the door and it shatters in a million pieces once it hits the door. The banging stopped after I threw the alarm clock so I just laid my head back onto my pillow and threw my blankets back over my head. Time to go back to my dream about a very sexy Russian giving me a massage on the beach and ready to do some wicked-

"Rose?" Someone asks.

I recognize the voice immediately. It was Lissa's voice and she knows I could never deny her any time of the day. I scratch my head as I drag myself toward the door. I didn't care at this point if my hair looked like a birds nest, all I wanted to do was SLEEP. I opened the door and there was Lissa with her bright smile and energetic mood. Her hair was in a fishtail braid that I still haven't learned how to do yet. She was wearing a knitted sweater that showed off her slim body, leggings that fitted her supermodel legs, mahogany colored lace up boots and a Hermes shoulder bag. What can I say? She looked like she just came out of a photo shoot for Vogue.

"Uhhhhhhnnnnnnnnn," I groaned not wanting to do anything but sleep for the next few hours.

I turn back around and drag myself back to my bed but it was way too far. I settled for my couch and threw myself onto it. I was wearing only Dimitri's white t-shirt that he let me borrowed- okay, more like I took it- and it was freezing only with it on.

"Liisssssyyyyyyyy," I whined into the couch pillow.

She throws a blanket over me and plops down at the end of the couch. She puts my feet into her lap and put some of the blanket on top of her. Oh did I love this girl. We first met in kindergarten when some jerk named Jesse was pulling her pigtails and was making her cry. I saw it happening so the nice person that I was I went up to him and pushed him down into the sand box. Ever since then me and Liss have been best friends.

"Ohhhhh, do I love you. You have no idea," I tell her.

I feel her body shake as she laughs and it makes me smile. "Oh Rose. I wonder what you would do without me."

"I would go crazy obviously," I say laughing. "Who else is going to feed me, go shopping with me, be there when I need them and just everything?!"

"There's always Christian," Liss says.

I give an imaginary eye role since my eyes were still closed. Lissa had met her boyfriend- now fiance, Christian Ozera- back when we were in high school at . There was a rumor that I was pregnant and spreading STD's around the school so the good friend Lissa was, she defended me every single time. I knew Liss was having a hard time because she was starting to get nightmares of her parent's car crash that killed both of them and her brother Andre. When I was in hiding, Christian was always there for her even though I didn't like the fact that they were seeing each other. In the end, Christian actually had a lot of things in common with me. Although, I'll never admit that to anyone, even Liss.

"Never will I go bra and panty shopping with Christian," I tell her.

We both burst into laughter at the thought of Christian shopping for bra's and panties. It was a hilarious image in my mind, to be honest.

"Rose did you forget what today is?" Liss asks me after we stopped laughing.

"Well its not your birthday or mine. Or Christians," I tease her.

Of course I knew what today was, how could a best friend forget? Hello? My best friend's wedding is coming up and we needed to go get her wedding dress. I was just way too tired to get up since Dimitri wanted to have his way with me this morning, not that I have any complaints about it. It was a great way to wake up and start the day, if you know what I mean.

She giggles. "You silly goose. Get up so we can go shopping for my wedding dress!"

I sit up and hit her with the couch pillow and run away laughing as she throws the pillow back at me. It didn't really take me too long to get ready since I already took a shower with Dimitri before he went off to work. I left my hair in long curly waves and started to get dressed. I put on a white knitted sweater, kind of faded blue skinny jeans and some Uggs. After putting a bit of mascara and some eyeliner on I was set and ready to go. Lissa had already grabbed my favorite black leather satchel bag and we were ready to go.

* * *

"Hello ladies, if you need help looking for anything just ask," the petite brunette sales clerk politely tells us with a huge smile.

We both smile back and Lissa tells her we will tell her if we need any help. This was the third shop we have been to and I was already tired of looking at wedding dresses. I should be excited but I was kind of jealous at the same time. I wanted to be the one buying a wedding dress, trying them on and getting an opinion on it. But I guess I'll have to wait my turn when I meet my "fiance" that I'm in an arranged marriage in. Don't get me started on that arranged marriage. I was pissed that I wouldn't know who I was getting married to until a couple days before the wedding. My parents are supposedly consulting his parents for a date on the wedding. Guess I won't be able to plan my own wedding after all. I wanted to be married to someone who will love me for who I am and not based on what his parents told him. I want someone to be able to hold me, take care of me and always be there for me as I will for them. Being in love with someone who you aren't allowed to see or talk to is the worst feeling in the world. Dimitri and I have been sneaking around for at least 2 weeks already and so far we haven't got caught. It was a huge risk if you asked me but we didn't care at this point. Love is-

"Rose?" Liss asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I turn and give her a big smile. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asks me biting her lip, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah I'm fine, just getting distracted that's all," I tell her.

"Rose..." She starts off. "We can leave if you want."

I was startled at her words. "Liss I'm fine seriously. I have a feeling we'll find your dress here."

"Rose, I'm starting to feel bad because i know you want to get married to uhm...you know who, and when you told me on the day when we first went dress shopping I knew you wanted to get married to him. And just now that you guys aren't together its like-"

I go to her and put my hand on her shoulders. "Lissa, don't worry about that. Everything's fine now. That was in the past and this is the present. I'm absolutely fine now,okay? If I couldn't handle it wouldn't I be on the couch sulking with a huge tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream?"

She sighs and we hug each other. We walk off to another aisle of wedding dresses and we start looking. While we were looking I begin to text Dimitri on my other iPhone that only him and I use to talk to each other. I had a hunch that my family was tracking every call, text, and email I got on my other iPhone.

_Heyyy you (:_

Couple seconds later I see that he texted back and I had a huge smile on my face.

_**D:** Hey love. See you tonight?_

_Of course haha. Me, you and a red teddy (;_

_**D:** You know I love it when you're in red..._

_This time try not to rip it off me._

_**D:** You know I will...haha._

_Yeah but I LOVE this one. Its crotchless!_

_**D:** ... say what?_

_Its so pretty and it feels so gooooood against my nipples_

_**D:** Roza..._

_Hehe. Get to work Belikov._

_**D:** I can't now when I have an image in my head of you naked:P_

_**D:** I already have a hard on. And at work too_

_Not my fault is it? ;D_

_**D: **Yes, sure its not your fault. Be prepared tonight, Roza..._

_Oh I will. This is war babe. (;_

_**D:** You won't be winning anyways sweets._

_Well that's something to look forwards to later, right? (;_

I stopped texting him after I sent that and didn't bother to look at his text. I couldn't stop smiling and laughing to myself at the thought of Dimitri having a hard on at work. I probably made it worst telling him I'll be wearing a red teddy later tonight. I turn my attention back to Lissa and we began to talk about a party Christian was planning to throw for the fun of it.

"Christian wants to do a barbeque but I don't know if we should. I'm thinking about a nighttime party with us playing games or something..." Liss says.

She keeps talking but I don't hear the rest of what she's saying because I found the most breath-taking dress ever. And it wasn't Liss's wedding dress. It was _my_ wedding dress.

* * *

**DPOV**

_**R:** Well thats something to look forwards to later, right? (:_

Yes, seeing her in a red teddy was something to look forward to seeing later tonight. I lean back against my office chair and put my feet up on the desk. All I wanted to do was get some sleep and not do any work today at all. I didn't really have much to do so I guess I'll just close my eyes for a couple seconds... I guess I fell asleep after all when I felt someone shaking my body.

"What?" I mumbled at whoever was shaking me.

To get whoever to stop shaking me, I put my feet back on the floor and rubbed my eyes. When I look up its my brother Tom staring at me with an amused expression so I just glared at him back.

"You know you shouldn't be scowling like that, Dimka," Tom says. "Your face will be stuck like that forever if you keep doing that."

"Shut up," I say shoving him so I could stretch my arms out.

He bursts into laughter and so does Jared and Ivan who I just now noticed are in the room sitting on the couch in my office. I groan at them and sit back down. I put my head back onto my desk and try to ignore them but couldn't.

"Go away. All of you," I tell them. "Leave me alone. Don't bother me until work is over."

"Oh come on, D. Don't you want to hang out with us?" Jared asks laughing.

"No. Go away," I tell them once again.

"If we go away will we have a bros night out tonight?" Ivan speaks up.

"No so leave my office so I can get some peace and quiet," I growl at them.

"Unless someone has a date going on tonight..." Tom says.

I pick up my head and glare at Tom again. He wiggles his eyebrows as he smirks at me. If he wasn't my brother and my business partner for our company I would have put my fist to his face already. Actually I could...but I decide not to.

"I don't so leave me alone so I can go back to sleep," I tell him.

"So you do have a date!" Jared yelled jumping up pointing his finger at me.

" No, I don't. Calm down," I say.

"He does," Ivan says leaning against the couch smiling.

"Yes, I do have a date tonight. So get out of my office so I can count some sheep," I groan.

"So you're taking Tasha out tonight?" Ivan questions.

"Yes I am. Now go and leave me alone," I tell them.

"Oh Dimitri! You should have told me you were going to bring me on a date later tonight! I would have gone to the salon to do my nails and my hair! I look like a hot mess-"

I looked up to see Tasha Ozera going on and on about the "date" that we were supposed to have tonight. I never expected her to be here at my office out of all days of the week. I really need someone to stab me in the eye at this point.. I didn't hear the rest of what she said because all I can think was about Roza and how I was gonna tell her. Or get out of this mess.

Shit. I'm fucked.

* * *

Do you like it, love it or hate it? Tell me what you think! Any questions just leave a review or drop me a PM. **REVIEW. :D**

**So my lovelies, my surprise to you is that whoever reviews gets a sneak peek to the next chapter :D**

So far two people think Rose's supposed husband is Adrian. Any other guesses?


	4. Family Reunions (UNBETA'D)

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
I know its been awhile but I'm back for sure. I've been hit with depression and it sucks really bad. But besides that, I have had major writers block especially after one review which I really **NEED **to address.

**IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Review:**  
**Nikki249:You know that this chapter was posted long time ago or unless you are**  
**stealing it or they took your work?**

**Response:**  
**I'm sorry but I tried to look for you on FF but there's no one by the name of Nikki249. So I couldn't really PM you about it. For the chapter 3 you reviewed for...yes I re-posted it. BUT. It was the beta'd version of it. I don't see why I would steal my own work or if someone else had stole my work. If you know that someone has stolen any part of this story PLEASE tell me. I've searched for days on FF to see if there are any stories like mine out there but so far I haven't seen none. If you have a real FF account, I would really love to PM you about it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

**WARNING: It is UNBETA'D. Sorry for the spelling mistakes and whatnot. I feel really bad that its tooken me so long to write the chapter and so I wrote a pretty long one for ya'll.  
**

* * *

***If you got the sneak peak just scroll to where it says end of sneak peek in bold*  
**

Family Reunion **UNBETA'D**

**DPOV**

"DIMIIIITRRRRIIIIIIIII! THOMAAASSSSSSS!"

I look at Tom and we both grin like two idiots. We both knew who it was and I stand up trying to move closer to the door. And when I say trying I mean try going past my brother who wouldn't let me move out of his way. As soon as she was in the entryway of my office door she shoves Tasha out of the way and runs to me and Tom. She jumps into Tom's arms and he hugs her as hard as he could. I look at Tasha who was on the floor scowling at my sister. I felt bad that she was on the floor and I was just about to go and help her when my sister throws herself in my arms. I hug her as tight as I could to me and swing her around in circles. I set her down and she pushes her hair out of her eyes and smacks a huge kiss onto both my cheeks then my lips. I couldn't help but laugh and swing her around again. I haven't seen her for a couple months and I missed her so much.

I set her down but not letting go I ask her, "What are you doing here Viki? I thought you weren't going to come here back to Portland not for another months or so?"

"Oh, she probably caused some trouble back in Moscow," Tom teases.

"No I didn't," Viki says and sticks her tongue out at Tom. "I missed you bimbos and wanted to see everyone. I was lonely back in Moscow."

I laugh and shake my head at her. "What about your studies? You can't just up and leave Viktoria."

"I know, thats why I planned this out last month! I'm not stupid Dimka," She tells me smiling.

She steps out of my arms and hugs Jared and Ivan. I look back to where Tasha was on the floor but she wasn't there. I see my secretary Lily standing in the doorway watching the little family reunion going on. I walk over to her and she just steps back and points to where we held our meetings. She walks into my office and I hear the beginnings of a banter between her and Jared while everyone else is laughing. I sigh inwardly and walk to the meeting room slowly .Just as I was about to walk into the room an idea struck me. I knew how to get out of this supposed "date" with Tasha. When I go into the room I see Tasha sitting and sit down next to her. She smiles when she sees its me and takes my hand into hers.

She just smiles at me and cuts me off before I can say anything,"Dimitri... I know you haven't seen Viktoria in a while and you miss her a lot. I think you should cancel the date we were supposed to have tonight. Seeing this little family reunion makes me miss Christian so I'll think I'll go and see him tonight instead. Is that okay?"

I try to hide my excitement and say, "Its fine,Tasha. Don't worry. Have fun seeing Christian tonight. Tell him and Lissa I said hi."

She pats my hand and stands up to leave. I walk her to the elevator as she tells me about the party Christian was about to throw soon but I wasn't really listening to her as she babbled on. She asked me if I was going to go and I tell her I didn't know if I was going to. She tells me to think about and with that she gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks into the elevator.

Just as the elevator doors were closing she tells me again how sorry she is that she's changing her plans last minute. I tell her its okay and as soon as the door closes I throw my arms up and yell," YEEEESSSSSSSS!" When I turn around everyone looks at me as if I'm a crazed lunatic. I clear my throat and just tell everyone to get back to work. I get to spend some time with my sister tonight and then go and have some fun with my Roza.

When I get to my office, Viki tells me that shes going to leave so we can get some work done and so everyone leaves me office. After some more hugs and kisses Tom offers to walk Vicki to the bottom of the building. When Ivan finds out that shes taking a taxi cab back to our parents house he offers her a ride back.

***END OF SNEAK PEEK***

After everyone is out of my office I tell my assistant to hold any calls I get unless they are urgent then tell me. I wanted to be alone and be in quiet for the next few hours so I can get some work for tomorrow done so I can go to work later than usual. Maybe I'll go see Roza again and wake her up with breakfast in bed and maybe more.

* * *

After looking over a bunch of estate plans and approving some I push them away from me. I put my face into my hands and close my eyes. My eyes were hurting from looking over so many blueprints, plans to build certain estates and contracts. Giving up with a sigh, I put the contracts and prints back into their folders and leave it at the corner of my desk. Not wanting to stand up no more, I stand up and go to the glass window that takes up the whole wall, looking over downtown Portland. It was a great view, especially during night time. The first time I really looked at downtown during the night was the night I met Roza.

The chorus of "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers brought me out of my thoughts and made me smile like an idiot. Well when it came to Roza I was a fool who couldn't get enough when he knows he can't have her. Shaking the thought off, I answer the call from Roza.

"Hey babes," I say into the phone. I sit back in my chair and turn towards the current setting sun.

"Dimitri..."Rose sighs.

I sit up straight as soon as I hear the despair in her voice."Roza, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My parents want to go out to dinner tonight with me so we can't be together tonight." I hear rustling in the background and try not to ask where she is. I was disappointed but she had to go or her parents knew something was up.

"Its fine Roza. Don't worry about it. We can always reschedule, okay?" I close my eyes and lean back into my chair.

"Okay," she softly says.

"Roza...if something is really wrong, you can talk to me. I love you Roza. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She hesitated for a couple seconds before answering,"I'll call you later. I love you too Dimitri."

The click from my phone tells me she has hung up and I sigh. I could tell something was wrong by the tone of her voice and all I wanted to do was go to her and comfort her. I may not be able to see her tonight but doesn't mean I can't leave some comfort food for my baby.  
I call my sister and tell her to get ready I'll be picking her up soon. When I get to my moms house I don't bother to go inside and say hi to the family. Viki gets in the car and we go to the grocery store.

"Why didn't you change?" Viki asks me as she clips in her seat belt.

"I'm on a schedule baby sis," I tell her smiling.

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes but is smiling. "Buy me food?"

I laugh and turn my eyes back onto the road. Shopping with my sister is always hilarious and care free. I always forget how my little sister can just make me forget everything for just a little bit and focus on her. While I was grabbing Roza's favorite junk foods, Viki rambles on about school and how she despises it at the moment. She misses the family and want to come to the US to finish her education. I just shake my head as her and tell her the truth of it. It could happen but our parents would be more strict and watching her every move now that she'll be right in reach.

Shifting in my seat as soon as we got in the car I turn to Viki." I need to drop off some of that food at a friends house-"

"And you want me to not tell anyone and keep it a secret between us. Yeah yeah. I won't tell anyone, if you don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Viki cuts me off. When I don't say anything she continues,"I'm planning to get Jared and Lily together."

Shocked at her words I ask," What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid Dimka? They like each other. A lot. Have you not noticed?" Before I could answer she keeps on going," Anyways I'm hooking them up so don't you dare tell anyone."

I shake my head at her as I start the car. "You shouldn't be meddling in their business but give them both a shove in each others direction. I won't say a word unless you give me the okay to."

With that she smiles in victory and we head over to Roza's condo to drop off her food. I run  
inside her condo and leave the food on her counter. I scribble down a quick note to her and we head to my parents house.

* * *

**RPOV**

_Earlier_

"Rosemarie!"

I turn around and see my mother rushing toward Lissa and I. I force a smile upon my lips and hug my mother as she yaps happily about how happy she was about being able to shop for wedding dresses and all the other necessary stuff for Lissa's wedding. I didn't really know how I felt about my mom being here shopping with Lissa and I but its too late now.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

Its not that I don't want my mother to be here-okay maybe I do but everyone knows this is a thing only for me and Liss.

"Oh, I just thought since you and Lissa are shopping for wedding dresses...we might as well buy yours," she casually tells me as she begins surveying the dresses out for display. "Also, your father and I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight. I know its last minute but you don't have anything going on tonight, right?"

Faking a laugh, I tell her,"Of course! I have nothing else going tonight and I would love to go out to dinner with you and papa."

In reality, I had nothing to say. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just lie and say I had something to do or else my dad will send out someone to trail me. If that happens...I would get caught with Dimitri and I cannot let that happen. Noticing that I was distracted and in deep thinking Liss distracts my mom and leaves me to wander around.

I end up going back to _the_ dress._ My dress._ I wanted it. Worse was that I wanted to try it on, really badly. Giving up to temptation, I asked a sales clerk if I could try on the dress as she was passing by and thats how I end up in the dressing room. I text Liss that I was in the dressing room trying on a wedding dress and that if she could distract my mom for a little bit more. I call Dimitri in the dressing room and broke the news to him that we be together tonight. It was our night tonight but nope. I had to go out with my parents and talk about my "husband" and how I've been since I've stopped being depressed.

_Stop thinking about all the negative things!_ I scold myself. I give up at the sight of the wedding dress and put it on. I couldn't zip the back of the dress and just as I was about to ask for some help from one of the sales clerk I hear Liss calling my name.

"In here!" I yell. Holding the dress to my breasts I let Liss in and as soon as she closes the door and gets a look at me, her mouth drops. She covers her mouth and tears swim in her eyes. Just from the look in her eyes, I could tell that she knew that this was the dress. That it was the dress made for me. For my wedding day. No one else.

Trying to not get all emotional I smile and tell her,"Come on, Liss. I don't even have the dress on all the way yet and you're just staring as if you can't believe something."

Turning my back towards her I ask her to zip the dress up for me. I don't know how to describe the feeling of putting on a wedding dress for the first time and avoiding the single mirror in the room. Keeping my head down as Liss zips me up, she tells me that my mom had to leave and how she was sorry she couldn't get a chance to say goodbye. Although my mom did leave it doesn't mean I was off the hook for the dinner tonight. I didn't mind much since I haven't seen them for a while and I wanted to spend time with them even if I was still mad.

"Don't look in the mirror yet . Lets go look outside where they have all the mirrors out there." Liss tells me.

She leads me out the dressing room and leads me to where the showroom of mirrors. Carefully taking steps onto the circle platform in the middle of the room I face the stores windows and close my eyes. Taking a deep breath I turn around and oh my...the dress was beyond perfect. I cover my mouth with my hand as tears swim in my eyes and I can't help but stare myself in the mirrors. It was me in the mirror. Me. I couldn't believe it and I just let the tears keep falling down my face as I look at every angle of me in the dress.

* * *

Headaches. Everyone has seem to be making me have them lately and especially after a dinner with the parents this one has to top all the worst headaches I have ever had. Fearing it would turn into a migraine, I rush into my condo to find some medicine. Who knew telling your parents that you bought a wedding dress couple hours before would bring you hell? Sighing I take a deep breath and try to calm myself to not think about the moment. After downing about two Excedrin pills I notice the paper bags on the counter of the kitchen. I look inside the bags and sigh out loud. Junk food. Exactly what I need at the moment. There's a note next to the bags and I recognize Dimitri's handwriting immediately. I smile as I read the note:

_My dearest Roza,_

_I know you're having a bad day even though you didn't tell me. I also know that we can't spend any time together tonight but I thought I might as well leave some "comfort food" for you for the replacement for me. That's only for tonight of course. Get some sleep, love._

_I love you always,_

_D_

Just the thought of Dimitri buying me food because he knew I wasn't having a good day warmed my heart. It was the second best thing that happened to me today. Buying my wedding dress could have been the second best thing that happened to me today but with my parents going ballistic over that fact its a bittersweet memory for now. I don't bother to dig into the junk food so I set out putting them away. I climb into bed after and put the note from today into the box where I kept all the other notes he wrote me before. Smiling at the memories that the notes brought me I decide to call Dimitri. He picks up on the fifth ring and I felt bad immediately knowing he's probably sleeping even though its only 10 p.m.

"Hello? Roza?" His voice was deep and husky and it made me want him even more.

"Come over, please?" I ask.

"Come over?" Dimitri questions.

"Yes, come over. I want to sleep in your arms tonight. I don't wanna be alone." I admit. "I don't think I'm up for sex but I just want you to be here."

"I'll be right over. 30 minutes tops, okay?" Dimitri tells me.

"Yes, thats fine."I stifle a yawn and continue."You have the key so just let yourself in if I fall asleep before you get here."

And thats exactly what I did. I fell asleep as soon as I hung up.

* * *

**What do you think? I know I left some cliffhangers but what's the point if I just tell you everything and not have you wanting more? ;D And yes...The Beginnings Part 2 will be up soon. Maybe in 2 more chapters?**

**Tell me what you like, dislike, love or hate. I know its a bit choppy but hey! Writers block is a big headache that won't go away. It sucks.**

**Review, please. (:**


	5. Will you still love me tomorrow?(UNBETA)

**A/N: LEMON. LEMON. LEMON. LEMON. 'Nuff said. And yes this is the quickest update I have ever had. Be happy. :D  
**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.

**WARNING**: **READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.** **First lemon so I'm sorry if you don't find it up to your tastes!**

**P.S. Thanks soooooo much to ItaSaku1 for your help with this lemon!  
**

* * *

**Will you still love me tomorrow? (UNBETA'D)**

**DPOV**

Damn these fucking red lights. I drum my fingers on the steering wheel as I wait for the light to turn green so I can get to Roza's condo. When I had gotten her phone call I hurried and threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants immediately. I shouldn't be speeding to get to Roza's place but my blood and heart was singing out for her. Luckily, the way to her place wasn't filled with traffic but these damn red lights keep stopping me from getting there faster.

I run up the steps and let myself into Roza's apartment. Just as I was about to call out her name, I see her curled up on the bed sleeping. Her hair was spread out against her pillows and only a sheet was put over her. I'm assuming she must have been so tired because she still had her clothes from earlier on. Sighing, I climb into her bed and pull her to me. I press a kiss to her forehead as she snuggles up against me even more and puts her head into the crook of my neck.

"Dimitri,"she says softly.

"Go back to sleep," I whisper against her lips.

She shakes her head and presses her lips firmly against mine. She pushes my shoulders back onto the bed and like any other man would when it comes to Roza I let her push me back. She straddles my hips and holds my face in her hands. I lick the bottom of her lip and she opens her mouth for me with a sigh. I wrap my fingers in her hair and begin to play with it as she slides her tongue against mine. I let go and let her take control for once.

She starts to sit back but I bite her bottom lip and growl in warning if she doesn't come back. She giggles then kisses me once more on the lips and sits back. I take in one of the most beautiful sights in front of me. Roza's cheeks were flushed red, her lips swollen and wet from my kisses.  
I lick my lips slowly and watch as desire flashes through her eyes. I can't help but smirk and flip us over so I was on top of her. I press kisses all over her neck and along her cleavage but go no further as she thrusts her breasts against my face.

I stop my assault for a second and press my forehead against hers."Roza..."

"I want this Dimitri...please..."She whispers,"Don't stop...keep going..."

_Don't stop...don't stop..._Those words run through my mind as I pull off her sweater and lean back to look at her breasts being held captive in a lacy red bra. I guess I was staring for too long that Roza takes off her bra and throws it across the room.

"Hey, I was looking you know," I tell her as she grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head.

"Oh shut up Dimitri and make love to me already," She says rolling her eyes. "And I want to be the one in control this time though..."

She trails her finger down my chest and I shiver. God... did I love this woman.I go back to kissing her and her moans fill up the room. I take off her jeans and panties, letting

"Wait Dimitri!" Rose exclaims.

I let out a groan. "Please tell me you're not a gonna say you don't wanna make love anymore because I have a massive erection."

"No, I just wanna have sex on the couch." I lift her off the bed and carry her to the couch letting myself fall down onto the cushion.

Roza climbs off my lap and tugs at my sweatpants so she can get out my penis. I lift my hips up and help her take off my sweatpants. I can never get enough of seeing Roza's face as she sees my penis especially when I know she was expecting me to wear boxers. Who says a guy can't go commando? Snapping out of her shock Roza goes onto her knees and takes my penis into her hand and begins stroking me up and down.

I watch as she sticks out her tongue and runs it along the tip of my penis. I bite back a groan and wrap my fingers in her hair once again. She wraps her lips around the very tip of my penis and sucks. Then she's twirling her tongue around the tip and finally takes all of me with her mouth. She begins bobbing her head up and down sucking and licking. Her other hand is playing with my balls and I feel them beginning to tingle. Roza runs her tongue along my shaft one last time before she gives it a few more sucks and my cock comes out of her mouth with a soft pop.  
As she climbs onto my lap, the scent of her arousal hits me in the face and I inhale deeply.

"I'm not gonna go gentle Roza," I warn and ram my shaft into her very soft hot core. The warmth and wetness was intoxicating and it felt beyond amazing.

She beings to ride me, lifting herself onto her knees and withdrawing then coming back down hard onto my shaft. I wanted to savor the moment and forget all the troubles behind us. I wrap my mouth around one of her nipples and Roza's moans gets louder. I start thrusting even harder into her, wanting to get deeper and deeper into her.

"Dimitri...harder...Oh...God..." Roza breathes.

I knew she was close to cumming because her sentences were becoming choppy and incoherent. I give her other breast the same treatment as I did to the other one and tweak the bud with my free hand.

"Dimitri...Dimitri...I'm close..." She moans.

"I know baby...I know..." I tell her.

I feel her muscles clench tightly around me with every stroke and feel her press her hand against the back of my head to suck more on her breasts. Roza was in my arms, riding me hard and fast as if we haven't had sex in months. This is what I wanted...us making love like there is no tomorrow every single day. I wanted nothing more than to be with her and I'm going to take every opportunity tonight to show her how much I love her. I begin kissing her and I feel like I'm addicted. She was my drug and I would do anything to get a hold of her.

"Dimitri...more! More!" Roza screams.

I take a hold of her hips and being thrusting into her with all the energy I got. Her muscles were tightening and God did it feel good. We were both close to climaxing so I bring my hand to her clit and starting rubbing it with my thumb. Roza's orgasm came quickly and I thrust myself once more into her before I let out my release. I feel my cock pulsating inside her and being milked by her core. Roza collapses against my chest and I run my hand down her back. I murmur in Russian to her telling her how much I loved her and how I don't want to let this moment go.

"Dimitri?" Roza asks softly.

"Yes my love?" I ask.

"I'm on the pill if you forgotten," She reminds me.

"I remember Roza," I tell her.

Silence settles upon us and we just stay there wrapped in each others arms lost in oblivion. I close my eyes and rest my lips on the top of her head. I look at Roza to see that her eyes are closed and so I carry her back to the bed.

"Dimitri?" She mumbles.

"Hmm?" I say.

I set her down onto the bed and I snuggle up against her under the covers.

'Will you still love me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will Roza. You should know that by now."

"I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too Roza. Now get some sleep."

* * *

**What do you think? Love it, hate it, like it, dislike it? Tell me what you think!**

**Hmm...10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter which will be The Beginnings Part II!**


End file.
